


Last Known Coordinates

by BECandCall



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Friendship, Post-Mass Effect 1, Pre-Mass Effect 2, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BECandCall/pseuds/BECandCall
Summary: Shepard seeks relationship advice from Garrus before they are rudely interrupted.





	Last Known Coordinates

[Garrus.Vakarian.CSEC login: Citadel]  
GV: Shepard? I just got your message. Sorry for the late reply.  
[Cmdr.JaneShepard login: call sign SSV-NORMANDY]  
JS: Hey, Garrus. Don’t worry about it, nothing urgent. Just wanted to catch up. How's C-Sec treating you?  
GV: About the same, to be honest. But I shouldn't complain, considering they didn't actually have to take me back.  
JS: It's no better than before?  
GV: Well, the red tape feels easier to navigate, at least. Maybe I just needed a bit of a break.  
JS: Or maybe your new reputation for helping take down a rogue Spectre and saving the Citadel is earning you some good will.  
GV: Well, I don't know about that, but the stories have earned me a few free rounds at the bars at least.  
JS: Nice! Any good recs for the next time I'm docked?  
GV: Yeah I can show you a new place that just opened. Music is a bit bland but the drinks are good. More upscale than you usually see in the Wards. I think it's called Dark Star?  
JS: Sounds ominous.  
GV: Yeah, doesn't really fit the atmosphere. Anyway, how are things on your end? I heard the Council is starting to backtrack on the Reaper story already.  
JS: Yeah, looks like they're digging in their heels on the official “it was all Saren” story they fed the press. They've got us out in the middle of nowhere chasing rumors of more geth.  
GV: That's insane! How can they just ignore everything you told them?  
JS: Hell, if I knew what it took to convince them, you wouldn't find me wasting my time in the ass-end of the Terminus Systems.  
GV: I'm sorry, you're probably already frustrated enough.  
JS: Well, to be honest it wouldn't be so bad except for everyone leaving.  
GV: Who's “everyone”? I thought the Council and the Alliance had agreed to let most of the crew stay on?  
JS: Well, maybe “everyone” was an overstatement. But Tali’s back with the Flotilla, Wrex took off just before we disembarked the last port, and now Liara is saying she thinks it's time for her to get back to her work. And then there’s you.  
GV: You can't possibly miss me that much. I'm sure there's someone else there who can keep the Mako running smoothly.  
JS: But who else am I gonna compare boring service stories with?  
GV: Ah, I do miss those.  
JS: Besides, it would be nice to be able to have someone to talk to.  
GV: What about Kaidan? Or Liara?  
JS: No, Kaidan and I are … still figuring out where we stand. And I like talking to Liara, but I can't talk to her about that.  
GV: Why not?  
JS: Eh, let's just say I don't wanna burden her.  
GV: But you're fine laying that burden at my feet apparently.  
JS: Heh, you got it!  
GV: Well I suppose that's fair considering how much you listened to me whine about my job.  
JS: Garrus, how many times do I have to say I enjoy your company before you believe me?  
GV: Okay, okay, point taken. So what exactly is going on with you and Kaidan?  
JS: Well, we seem to have retreated to neutral corners for now. I think he's waiting on me to make the next move.  
GV: What's the issue? I thought you two got along fine.  
JS: We do, it's just… Well, now that things have settled somewhat we have to … reconsider our position.  
GV: Positions, mm?  
JS: Oh dammit, I walked right into that one.  
GV: Point to me.  
JS: Yes, you’re hilarious.  
GV: You’re referring to those Alliance regs you’d mentioned before, I take it? They didn't stop you before.  
JS: Before, we didn't think we'd live long enough to have to face the consequences.  
GV: I see. And now you're paying the price for your pessimism.  
JS: Yeah, something like that.  
GV: Is it worth it?  
JS: That’s the question, isn’t it?  
GV: You sound like you don’t know.  
JS: I don’t. I was so sure it was something I wanted when I was sure I could never have it. But now? I mean, I care about Kaidan, a lot.  
GV: But.  
JS: But, if we decide to move forward with this it would most likely mean tanking his career.  
GV: Maybe he’s okay with that.  
JS: No, he’s a lifer. I know the type. Hell, I am that type. I could never ask him to give up on the Alliance. He might think it’s worth it, but I know he’d regret it eventually. I don’t want to do that to him.  
GV: Sounds like you’re making the choice for him.  
JS: Does it? Shit, I’m not trying to--  
[Cmdr.JaneShepard logout]  
[Cmdr.JaneShepard login, call sign SSV-NORMANDY]  
GV: What was that?  
JS: Garrus, I’ve gotta go, something just hi--  
[Cmdr.JaneShepard logout]  
[Garrus.Vakarian.CSEC pinged Cmdr.JaneShepard unsuccessful]  
[Garrus.Vakarian.CSEC pinged Cmdr.JaneShepard unsuccessful]  
[Garrus.Vakarian.CSEC pinged Cmdr.JaneShepard unsuccessful]  
[Garrus.Vakarian.CSEC run search SSV-NORMANDY status]  
[results:  
SSV-NORMANDY status code red  
SSV-NORMANDY status requesting aid  
SSV-NORMANDY status code black  
SSV-NORMANDY status unknown]  
[Garrus.Vakarian.CSEC pinged Cmdr.JaneShepard unsuccessful]  
[Garrus.Vakarian.CSEC run search SSV-NORMANDY last known coordinates]  
[results:  
OmegaNebula-AmadaSystem-AlcheraOrbit]  
[Garrus.Vakarian.CSEC pinged Cmdr.JaneShepard unsuccessful]  
[Garrus.Vakarian.CSEC logout]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my very first actual finished fic, so I am of course anxious as to how it performs. I have loved these characters for many years, but only recently have I begun to commit some of my many and varied ideas and plot bunnies to text. Constructive critiques are welcomed!


End file.
